warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talonfang
Talonfang is a pretty, tall, sturdy, smoky medium gray she-cat with darker flecks, large paws with claws that poke out, a long, narrow muzzle, long, sleek fur, with wide pale green eyes. Description Appearance :Talonfang posses a great beauty, the kind that makes you admire and fear. She is tall, like her brother (and most of her family), with wide, sturdy shoulders, and long, graceful strong legs. She has a more lean and slender frame than broad and muscular, but she appears much larger than she is because of her fluff. :Talonfang has very long, glossy fur that's smoky gray in color, with much darker speckles, like ash was splotched all over her pelt. She has a long, narrow face with large pointed ears. Her two front top teeth poke out just a bit, giving her her name. She has wide pale green owl-like eyes and large paws. Personality :draft clever, sociopath, dislikes most cats unless they bow to her, loves to be the center of attention, usually dependent on others to help her when she messes up, very confused with the own thing she has come up with, brainwashing herself, paranoid, quiet, secretive, usually throws a tantrum when stuff doesn't go her way, cares little for those around her, but has a misty bond with kin and she hates hurting them, but believes it's the best thing. Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family Creekfrost: :We grew up so close. We did everything together. We were found on the border, two rogue kits who lost their mother. I was stronger, but he was weak. The Clan scorned him and picked on him, but I stood by his side and protected him. We did everything together. What would I do if someone hurt him? I think I'd lose my mind. I miss Creekfrost being Creekkit when he needed me to take care of him, protect him. He shouldn't have ever gained the respect of SoulClan. I will never forget the words our former leader told him that day... You'll be a future deputy one day.. I thought I'' was going to be deputy one day, then leader after! How dare...! It became my life, it was the thing that kept me going, know one day, I'd rule everything, but then Creekpaw saved some stupid cats and ruined it. It's not his destiny to rise, he must stay down or else both our futures will be terrible. I have to keep him shut up or I'm ruined, ''he's ruined, the Clan's ruined!'' If he rises, he's doomed, everything is doomed!.'' Love Interests Smokewhisker: :When I'm with Smokewhisker, I feel less... paranoid. All of my thoughts, worries, wants, ''needs disappear and for once, I want to think about something else besides becoming leader of SoulClan one day. I've never had a friend like him, he's more than a friend to me. I love him and I feel like I can tell him anything and he'd accept me.'' Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Other Trivia * Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:SoulClan Cat Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather Category:Queen Category:Mentor